Am I who People Make Me?
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: Is Lisanna really the mean person everyone makes her to be?


"Am I, really that mean?" Lisanna asked no one in particular. She watched her guild mates carry on as they did, paying close attention to Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was griping about her landlord's overbearingness and how she was expecting rent, which Lucy didn't have, the next day, and Natsu laughed as he patted her on the back promising that the two would go on a job soon. Happy was offering a blue fish to Carla, who, noise raised in disgust, refused it. Wendy laughed sheepishly as Happy cried, and attempted to comfort the broken hearted exceed.

This made the white-haired girl chuckle slightly, then return to the questions stirring inside her mind. She had recently gone onto a website, and found herself in the Fairy Tail section of it. Realizing how much she was breaking the fourth wall, the easily destructible dimension that bordered the real world and the not, she decided that she'd only skim through it and maybe read one or two. She managed to work the settings into finding what were called fanfics about her. But this was a bad idea.

"LISSANNA'S COME BACK FROM EDOLAS AND IS BEING MEAN TO LUCY!"

"TEAM NATSU RUDELY KICKS LUCY OUT AND REPLACES HER WITH LISANA, WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT LUCY'S FEELINGS!"

"EVERYONE'S FORGOTTEN ABOUT LUCY NOW THAT LISSANA'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE BEING A BITCH TO LUCY? IT'S CUZ LEESANA'S BACK AND IS MAKING EVERYONE BE MEAN!"  
Lies and slander. That's what all of it was. Granted Lisanna inferred that most of the people writing these things were just children due to their lack of proper grammar and spelling. Lisanna even noted several different ways people spelled her name, most being a letter off or a letter extra. But did Lisanna behave like that? Was she really the evil bitch many people made her out to be? Was she ever mean or rude to Lucy? To anyone? Had she ever tried to steal Natsu away from Lucy?

"No, I never did" Lisanna looked at the pair, a warm but small feeling of love flickering within her as her gaze fell upon Natsu. The boy she wanted for a husband ever since they were children. They had many fond memories together, raising Happy as if he were their son and confiding in each other hopes and dreams and regrets. But when she disappeared and had gone to Edolas, seemingly dead, the trust Natsu had had been relayed onto Lucy. But Lisanna did not see this as a means to hate her, she understood that there was a minimal chance in Natsu reciprocating the feelings she still had for him. Lisanna did not expect roses and chocolates and a love poem after she had been gone for two years, and it would've been longer if she was allowed. But even if there was an Earthland Lucy, which Lisanna doubted there wouldn't be, she did not feel as if this girl would have taken her role. Of course, Lisanna didn't entirely expect the Earthland Lucy to develop feelings for the Earthland Natsu, since that was the way in Edolas and their worlds were opposites, but this wasn't in Lisanna's control.

All she could really do was watch from the sidelines as Natsu draped his arm around Lucy's shoulders, now assuring that they would go on a job the very next day, as Lucy blushed and nodded. Lisanna was no idiot towards their growing feelings.

"But I don't feel the need to hate her." Lisanna muttered. "I, I still love him…" her voice faltered, and she tilted her head to look at her legs, her heart beating wildly. The white haired girl closed her eyes, then smiled, calming herself almost instantly "But they'd probably make a cuter couple"

**Lisanna one-shot! Shoop da woop! Ok, this is just saying that Lisanna's not mean, and she doesn't hate Lucy. Considering that this is fanfiction, and that you're given control of the characters, that doesn't mean that you should change their personality so much that you might as well throw a red wig on Lisanna and call her Betsy. Seriously. While I support Nalu, and am on the fence about Lisanna's return and might be feeling that she shouldn't have, I still love her like I do all of the Fairy Tail guild members, Edolas or Earthland. But honestly, those titles I made up are occasionally things I see on this website, and it makes me question what the hell is happening. I mean, there are a few of you who have a deep seethed hate for Lisanna, and don't want her in being all nice and whatever and trampling all over your Nalu, but seriously, she's not a mean person. So just calm yourself, and if you don't like her to the point where you don't even want to add her in, just make a reason for the cast to not go to Edolas or don't make her die and make her a super background character. I'm not saying don't hate her, you can hate whoever you want, but don't make them a bad person simply because you don't think they're a good one, when in reality they are very kind.  
**

**Sorry everyone, I just really needed to get this Lisanna stuff off my chest, because I find it super annoying when people make her so evil and stuff. She's a super cute and nice character, and I don't like it when people bash on her like she's horrible. You may feel that way, but it shouldn't get in the way of your portrayal of a character, unless you want say that she's super OOC and that this isn't really how she is. I ain't no Lisanna police, making sure everyone's saying that, but please, try to make her more true to the character and not how you perceive her. So on that long note, I hope you liked this drabble/rant! Bye my Sketchlings!**


End file.
